How To Wake Up Dan
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Dan's a heavy sleeper, Marucho's in a tight spot, and Runo's angry. Wait, what? Oneshot.


**Another short oneshot I found lazing around on my computer. This one's more humorous then the other ones, though. Enjoy Dan's pain!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything..**

* * *

"He's been sleeping for hours." Alice sighed, a bit worried. "We should wake him up."

Runo blew her bangs out of her eyes in a anxious way. "Yeah, but have you seen him when he's grumpy? He'll over-exert his pea-sized brain."

Julie shook her head at Runo, moaning under her breath. "Can't you go five minutes without insulting him?"

Runo stiffled a laugh and shook her head no. Julie rolled her eyes, as she was almost expecting an answer like this.

Marucho was a bit edgy. "We probably should go and wake him up, like Alice said." Alice sent him a thanking nod, and Marucho returned the gesture with a smile.

The group stood up. Shun (Yes, he's there.) lagged behind, being there purely for humor purposes. They climbed the stairs, and then entered Dan's room. "Yuck, it smells like boy."

"It is a boy's room, Runo." Marucho replied, shaking his head as he walked over to Dan, inspecting the scene. He was drooling on his pillow, hugging a stuffed bear, and his blankets were everywhere. "Well, he's quite the sound sleeper. A nuclear bomb could drop, and he's be totally oblivious."

"Aww, he sleeps with a teddy bear." Julie gushed, as Runo whipped out her camera from no-where, and took a few pictures, for black mail. Alice winced slightly at the drooling.

"You'll give me a copy of those pictures, right, Runo?" Shun smirked.

Runo laughed. "Of course. These are going to everyone he knows." She put her camera down for a moment. "This is for all of the times he picked on me!"

"But aren't you usually the one picking on him?" Alice shot in, and Runo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Touche." Runo took a few more candid shots, and then handed the camera to Shun, walking over to Marucho. "Got any ideas, Marucho?"

"We could shake him, for starters." Marucho jumped up on the bed, standing on it, and started to shake the boy's shoulders vigerously, but he still remained in a deep sleep.

"Move, Marucho." Runo commanded, a bit too harshly. She grabbed Dan's head, and shoved it violently from the pillow to the air. She dropped it with way too much force, but he kept snoring. "Oh, come on!"

"I don't think a rock could sleep through that." Julie blinked.

"Rocks don't sleep, Julie." Marucho pushed his glasses farther upon his nose. "We need a new plan."

"I have an idea!" Julie hopped over to the sleeping 'beauty', pushing Runo away slightly. She backed up, and then hopped on the bed, landing right on Dan.

But he kept sleeping.

Runo, in a fluster, opened the door, and then slammed it behind her, muttering something. "What is she up to?"

"I don't know, Alice." Marucho tilted his head slightly. "She's on a rampage, anything could happen."

"Two words." Julie mused. "Anger. Management."

Shun snorted. "They'd quit on her."

"So true." Julie shrugged, as Marucho approached Dan again, with a feather in his hand. He brushed it against his nose. Dan fidgeted a bit, but remained sleeping. He tighted his grip on the teddy bear. "I know, let's seperate him from his bear!"

Julie grabbed the bear and snatched it away from him, throwing it at the door. Unfortunately, Runo was walking in at the time, and was holding a glass of water. The bear impacted with her face, knocking her over, and spilling water all over her.

Runo screamed in frustration and stomped back out.

Dan, in a frenzy to find his stuffed friend, hugged the closest thing, which was Marucho. Marucho started to squirm like crazy. Alice and Julie giggled slightly, while Shun took a picture with Runo's camera.

Runo came barging in, with a turkey pan full of water, with ice cubes floating in it. She advanced on Dan, huffing. Marucho was panicking, kicking and squealing, trying to eather get away from Dan, or for Dan to wake up.

Runo was getting closer..

And splash.

Marucho spit out water. "Thanks, Runo."

Dan slowly sat up, looking shocked, as to why he was suddenly soaking wet, and hugging Marucho.

Runo grinned. "Anytime, Marucho."

* * *

**R & R! Doesn't everyone just love messing with Danny-boy? Or, as I like to put it, Kuso face? =]**


End file.
